


Kisses on the necks of best friends

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not much of a risk-taker. Sometimes I wonder though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses on the necks of best friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dishonestdreams for the beta. Credit for the title goes to Fall Out Boy. Any remaining mistakes are entirely my own.

There was once a chance I didn’t take. To this day, I still wonder about it.

As you may have seen in pictures, Jared is often all over me, but there was this one time where he wasn’t just all over me. Well, he was, but it wasn’t intentional, at least I don’t think so. You see, I was late to set one morning because my flight was delayed, and as I got out of the car, I got hit with an armful of Padalecki. Or maybe that should be bodyful? Because I didn’t catch him, and we both tumbled to the ground, Jared landing on top of me and taking my breath away (what? He’s a big guy!).

I had to blink a few times to clear the spots from my vision, and also to make sure Jared wasn’t really staring at my lips like he wanted nothing more than to kiss me. Because that must’ve been my imagination, caused by the oxygen deprivation from Jared crushing my ribcage, right? Also, Jared is straight, still getting over a cracked long-term relationship. Either way, he didn’t kiss me, even though our mouths were closer than my mouth has ever been to someone else’s without kissing being involved.

I just had to reach up a quarter of an inch and our lips would’ve been sealed together. Of course, I second-guessed myself for a moment too long, trying to decipher that flicker of something I couldn’t quite place in Jared’s eyes. Just as I’d finally settled on what to do, the shadow of Eric’s body fell over us and the warmth of Jared’s body was gone faster than it’d appeared.

I watched him walk away and I wondered. I wondered about Jared and I wondered about the strange heavy feeling that settled in my stomach as I stared at his retreating figure. I still wonder about Jared, but I don’t wonder about that heavy feeling anymore. I know what the heavy feeling is. It's regret.

**The end**


End file.
